


Kochen

by runicmagitek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date nights in, cooking together, and the joys that come from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kochen

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr meme writing prompt from rszealot: _cooking together_

Angela suggested it—the cooking, that was. At first, Fareeha planned to surprise her with a romantic night out for dinner. The utter joy sparkling in Angela’s eyes over a home-cooked meal had Fareeha reconsider. Come nightfall, a variety of bread, potatoes, and cheeses lined the kitchen counters. An odd assortment, in Fareeha’s eyes, though her nostalgia with food lied elsewhere. Though if Angela was preparing their meal, it couldn’t have been all that bad.

“What’s it all for?” she asked, trying to peek over Angela’s shoulder amidst the cooking process.

A giggle sputtered out of Angela. “It’s for dinner. And unless you plan on helping, you should let me be!”

Before Angela could finish her sentence, Fareeha plucked a diced-up cheese square and plopped it into her mouth. The velvety texture brought forth a hum and a smile. Mid-chew, she eyed Angela standing with loose fists perched upon her hips.

“Don’t eat it!”

Fareeha perked up an eyebrow. “But it’s cheese. What else—”

“It’s for dinner, not for snacking!”

And yet Fareeha reached out for another piece to steal, only to have Angela smack the back of her hand. With a sharp hiss, Fareeha retracted her hand and feigned immense pain. Even Angela couldn’t uphold a serious persona, leaving the two erupting in laughter. The amusement died down when Angela scooped up Fareeha’s hand to kiss her knuckles.

“There,” she breathed out. “Better.”

It never failed to conjure a smile to Fareeha’s lips. “Always.” Though as much as she wanted to lean in and bestow her lover with a kiss, Fareeha deemed her diversions enough for the time being. “I can let you be to continue with—”

“You’re allowed to stay,” Angela said. “That is—” A devious smile crept onto her face. “—if you’re willing to help out.”

Fareeha could count on one hand the times she was able to say no to _that_ look.

One moment, she was spying over Angela’s shoulder. The next, Fareeha stood beside her to further preparations. As Fareeha peeled and cut potatoes, thoughts of their potential meal floated about. And whenever she could, Fareeha glanced over to Angela, who hummed to herself while melting cheese. Smiles adorned both of their faces all the while.

In the end, they were left with bite-sized pieces of bread and potatoes, which Angela arranged on a serving plate to place next to a pot of melted cheese. The usual tableware sat at their dining table, though the skewers besides the forks and knives baffled Fareeha.

“So,” Fareeha spoke once Angela joined her, “what is it?”

“Here.” And Angela used her skewer to stab a piece of bread to dip into the cheese. After some time, she withdrew it, shook off the excess cheese, and plopped it onto Fareeha’s plate. “Try it.”

She did just that and her eyes lit up. How had she gone her whole life without having a taste of this decadent treat? Instead of prying Angela for more answers, Fareeha grabbed her own skewer and stabbed a potato to dunk into the cheese concoction.

To that, Angela giggled. “Like it?”

“We need to make this more often.”

Then her giggle morphed into a laugh. “I’ll be sure to remember that for next time.” She paused. “And it’s called fondue, by the way. Rather surprised you’ve never had it before.”

“Rather sure I’d remember if I ever had something like this.”

Angela parted her lips to respond, though her face washed over with horror when Fareeha pulled out the potato and directed it straight to her mouth instead of her plate. “No no no! It goes to your plate first!”

Fareeha eyed Angela, mouth wide open in preparation for food, and blinked. “Why?”

“It’s not proper table manners! You—”

But that wasn’t enough to stop Fareeha from shoving the whole potato right into her mouth.

Angela gasped. Fareeha munched.

“You _monster_ ,” Angela said, scrunching up her face.

Whether or not Angela’s intimidation with genuine or mockery, it brought Fareeha amusement. “A very happy monster, who is thankful her girlfriend is an awesome cook.”

A splash of blush colored Angela’s fair cheeks. “Well, I had help from someone. Wasn’t _all_ me.”

“I certainly wouldn’t have thought about dipping potatoes and bread into melted cheese. You’re the brains of the operation.” The next time Fareeha coated bread in cheese, she offered it to Angela instead. “We should do this more often, you know. When we’re not busy with missions and everyone else is out doing something else.”

“Mmm.” Angela nodded. “I wouldn’t be opposed. Maybe next time, _you_ can make me something you grew up with.”

Fareeha wiggled the cheesy bread at her. “I’m not that great of a cook, but I know a few Egyptian places I’d love to take you to some day. Until then, we can—”

And without warning, Angela leaned in and bit off the bread right from the skewer. Fareeha wanted to gasp and yell of the horrors Angela just committed, but instead, she doubled over in laughter.

“You....” Fareeha purred while scooting closer to cup Angela’s face.

Wiggling her eyebrows, Angela swallowed. “Am I a monster now, too?”

“Far from it.” The two bumped noses, eyes locked on the other’s. “ _You_ are something else,” Fareeha went on, “and I love it.”

And she could still taste the cheese on Angela’s lips—it tasted better there than on anything else.


End file.
